You're the Only One I have left
by simply-fangirl
Summary: The wizarding war is over, and Hermione is heartbroken for one very horrible reason - Ron is dead. Will she stay strong or break down?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! So, this is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so please comment. Anyway, here's chapter 1:**

Hermione's POV

"Ron! _Ron!_" I frantically tried to wake him up, but I knew this was the end. My brave boyfriend Ron Weasley had died while fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts. I cried desperatley over his dead body, wishing more than anything that he would wake up, and hug me close, telling me it was going to be okay. I heard footsteps behind me and a pair of strong arms lift me up.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," Harry said. I cried into his shirt, feeling like such a weakling, breaking down like this.

"The Weasley's don't know," I cried. "How are we going to tell them?"

Just then, Ginny Weasley came up behind us.

"Hi guys!" She said cheerfully, but then she noticed me. "Hey Hermione, what's wrong?" She asked.

I couldn't do it. I ran away crying. Maybe if I was lucky, I would run into Professor McGonagall or Hagrid. Instead, I knocked Luna down several stairs.

"Luna! Are you okay?" I asked as I helped her up.

"Of course, I've been through worse. What happened, you look like you just lost your best friend? I'm right here you know, alive and well," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

I looked at Luna. She seemed to understand immediately.

"Oh, it's Ron. Well, that is rather horrible, and I'm sorry to hear that, but life goes on, you know? I thought it was over when my mom died, too. My dad is not really the children type. But, I said to myself, 'You will get through this through the help of Hogwarts.' Well, Hogwarts may be over for you, but you still have a life in the wizarding world and friends who love you."

I was so touched about what she said. We hugged, and I knew if Luna could get through the loss when she was only 9, I know I could, too. I told Luna about what Harry is doing. She seemed a bit troubled by this.

"Oh, poor Harry. He's already been through so much. You should consider him, Hermione, now that Ron's gone."

I knew Luna meant well, but for god's sake, I'd just lost my boyfriend 5 minutes ago, I need some time to recover before I start dating again! But still, famous Harry Potter and me...

"Maybe, Luna. I don't think I'm going to be dating for a while-"

"Of course you won't be!" Luna exclaimed. "But eventually, you should get married. Ron would want you to be happy, you know. With kids and a husband and living in a happy house. But marry someone Ron liked. Ron and Harry are still best friends, even though he's dead. My mom's still my mom, even though she's dead. Fred is still a Weasley, even though he's dead. Harry still has parents, even though their dead. Their just here spiritually."

"You have a way with words, Luna," I said with a small smile.

"See, look at you! You're smiling, even though he's gone. Life goes on!" She said, rather loudly.

"Luna, thanks so much. You really helped me, but I have to go talk to Harry and the Weasley's."

I hugged her one more time and set off, feeling a thousand times braver then I did before because of a 16 year old girl who believes in Nargles and Wrackspurts.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I forgot my password to my account (as usual, I have a horrible memory), and I've been really busy with school. Thank you so much for the followers, and the people who reviewed: Moony1972, SirNickTheWizard, hopelessromantic4life and nightwing007. Their stories are all really good, and I highly recommend them.**

I thought about turning back and crying again the second I saw Ginny's face.

She had her head buried in Harry's chest (so much for considering Harry), and she was shaking uncontrollably. The Weasleys were also there, crying over Ron.

I knew I had to pay my respects, but my feet stayed glued to the spot. Remember what Luna said, I thought to myself. What happened to the strong girl I convinced myself I was 2 minutes ago?

I shakily walked towards the Weasleys. I gave Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley big hugs. It was a bit awkward for me and George to hug, but we did anyway.

It was probably rude what I did, but I left the Great Hall as soon as I could.

As I went outside, I gasped for air.

You know that feeling after you watch a sad movie, like you're trying to convince yourself it's not real? It was that feeling, only a thousand times stronger and it is real.

Hogwarts looked nothing like the Hogwarts I used to know. I can't believe just 7 years ago, I was on the train to the Hogwarts express, telling Ron he had dirt on his nose, crying in the bathroom because of the wingardium leviosa episode. I was so submerged in my own thoughts, I bumped into Neville, who stumbled on the ground.

"Neville! I'm really sorry. I actually bumped into Luna today-"

I stopped talking when I saw his face. He wasn't the chubby, beaver-toothed Neville I know. He was the hot, six foot tall Neville.

Oh, great. Just another one to add to my list.

"It's fine Hermione. I heard about Ron. I'm really sorry."

I didn't respond back which was, once again, rude of me.

Then the completely unexpected happened.

Neville leaned over and hugged me. I know I shouldn't have felt like this was anything special, but I did. I smelled his Chanel cologne, and felt the softness of his breath. He was just so calm. I don't know how long we stayed like that.

5-maybe ten minutes? It felt like 5 hours.

5 wonderful hours.

**A/N: I am having major writers block, so if anyway could review their ideas, it would be great. Sorry if this isn't a really good chapter, I tried. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm running out of author's notes. Sorry it took so long to update, I am so busy I barely have time to do anything anymore. But good news: I'm finally on spring break, so I'll try to update a lot more! **

THIS TAKES PLACE AN HOUR AFTER HERMIONE BUMPED INTO NEVILLE.

"Hermione, you look hot today."

_Hermione Jean Granger, what have you gotten yourself into?_

"Um, thanks Neville, you look, er, nice too."

Neville looked at me apprehensively. He smiled a small smile, almost the one Draco Malfoy used to do. Only his was filled with warmth and kindness, not Draco's sarcastic dry one.

I guess I must have gotten a faraway look, because he started snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Earth to Hermione? Who are you dreaming about? Is it me?" He grinned a huge grin and I felt so guilty.

Who was I dreaming about?

_Draco Malfoy._

"Of course it's you Neville, who else would it be?"

I practically just asked him out.

He raised his eyebrow. "So, were-"

"Dating? Yes, is that okay with you?" I felt sickened with myself.

"Of course."

We sat there for what must have been an hour, just holding hands and enjoying each other's presence. He looked very peaceful, and I'm sure he felt it too inside. I wish I could be like him, so innocent and nice and peaceful and downright _hot._

I, of course, was an emotional wreck inside. I just asked this guy out, my boyfriend just died, and now I'm having thoughts about a certain Slytherin.

I let go of Neville's hand and reached into my beaded bag. In there was my wand, Harry's album of photos of his parents which I should probably give back to him, The Tales of Beedle the Bard, and the elder wand.

Neville looked scared when I pulled out the wand.

"I can't believe. In my hand, I'm holding one of the Deathly Hallows, the wand that killed Harry's parents, tortured your parents and once belonged to Snape."

He looked at me like I was insane, which I probably was. Then, he took the wand out of my hand, broke it in half, and threw it as far as he could.

"Enough of that."

I giggled, and took his hand again. We were just beginning our conversation about how Diagon Ally was just the word diagonally when I heard a girl's voice whisper behind us. We stopped talking immediately and were listening when we heard the voice again.

"Now _kiss! _Come on already!" I heard more giggles, and it sounded like there was a group of girls behind us. I should've known; Romilda Vane, of course.

I stood up.

"Hi there, could you stop stalking us?"

More giggles. I heard Neville sigh behind me and I restrained from rolling my eyes.

"Oh, were not stalking _you, _were stalking Neville!" They collapsed in a fit of giggles, and one of them pulled out a mirror and started applying more makeup.

It was Neville's turn to stand up.

"I don't want to go out with unsophisticated morons like you. I want someone smart, but not nerdy. Pretty, but not vain. Funny, but not inappropriate. I heard Seamus and Dean are pretty perverted these days, why don't you give them a try?"

With that, he grabbed my hand, and stomped away.

I really wish he would've given me some noticed before he decided to apparate to his house, because I had to restrain from vomiting all over him.

"Welcome to the Longbottom manor!"

It was definitely nothing special, but enough for a happy family to live in harmony.

It was a long tan house, with black shutters and a roof that seemed to be particularly low. It's garden was filled with plants; tomatos, potatos, an apple tree, peaches, berries and a number of other wizarding plants I couldn't name.

"Oh, thank god Gran's not home, she would've killed me, Gran's very prim and proper, always tries to make sure my hair's neatly combed, my clothes are ironed, and don't even think about putting your elbows on the table." He turned and grinned at me. "Come on, let's go sit down."

The outside of the Longbottom house may have been a little old fashioned, but the inside was beautiful and modern.

"Hermione?" Neville asked me, about an hour after we had eaten dinner Mrs. Longbottom had left in the refrigerator. We had gone onto a couch and were laying there, I had actually thought Neville was asleep, he was so quiet.

"Yes?" I answered, trying to make my voice sound soothing for the sake of both of us.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you like it here? Would you like to stay?"

My eyes flashed open as he said that.

"Oh Neville, it's absolutely _wonderful _here, and I would love to stay. But won't your Grandmother mind?"

"Of course not, she's always telling me it's too lonely here, just the two of us. We could buy you new stuff, since almost all of your old stuff got burned. Please?"

I answered almost immediately. "Yes, Neville. I'm staying."

He laughed with delight and hugged me closer. Together, we watched the sun rise. It must have been five o'clock in the morning, but we were still wide awake. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep for the next couple of nights.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Neville?"

"Will you marry me?"

I fell off the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hermione, are you okay? Is it too soon?" Neville's face was beaded with sweat, and he looked pale. It was nothing compared to how I felt.

"I-I was just startled Neville, that's all."

_Startled _was not really the word. I was touched, of course, that he actually loved me that much, but, shouldn't he take into account that I had just lost my boyfriend 4 hours ago? That most girls wouldn't even be dating by now? And he asks me to _marry _him?

I have to say no. It just isn't right.

I look up and think of what I am saying in my head: _Neville, I am touched by your comment, but I think we are not ready for this now. In a couple of months MAYBE. Not now, please. _

I say yes.

"Are-are you serious, Hermione? You actually want to marry _me, _even though I'm a pathetic loser? Awesome! I'll be in the kitchen, making us breakfast _fiancée._"

Oh dear. What have I gotten myself into.

My first instinct is to call Ginny. She'll know what to do. It's too late now: I can't reject him now, it will hurt him so much. I'm not like that. I could call Luna, maybe, but I don't feel like it. I don't feel like calling anyone.

In fact, I don't feel like talking to anyone, which is quite unusual of me. I don't feel like talking to Neville, for God's sake, I don't even feel like talking to myself! I just want to sit quietly, and block out all that has happened in the past day. I just wish I could go back in time, and change everything that has happened in the past day. Ron dying, Fred dying, Tonks and Lupin, and now this. It's just too much.

But instead, I do something that surprises me the most of all the surprises I've ever had. I sit up, and walk into the kitchen. Neville is there, making scrambled eggs. I walk to one of the smaller cabinets and open it up. Inside are several bottles of wine, champagne and beer. I'm too young to drink; I know that very well. I also know I'm too young to get married.

I also don't care.

I pick up a bottle of Jack Daniel's brandy, and don't even bother pouring it into a glass. I just drink.

"Hermione?" Neville raises an eyebrow at me. "Hermione, that's not cool. You can't simply _drink _your problems away. STOP." He jerks the bottle away from my mouth, spilling the contents all over the floor.

"What was _that _for?" I ask him.

"You know exactly well what that was for. You're 17. 17! I don't even know why Gran has these." He picks them up, all at once, and throws them out the window. "You'd better get to bed, before you do something even more stupid."

**A/N: I feel like this is getting really plain. Anyone have any ideas? Feel free to comment or PM any that you have! :)**

**Also, I'm thinking of writing a Divergent and The Fault in our Stars crossover. Would anybody read it if I did? Thanks! :) :) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

I felt like I had blown two relationships in less than 24 hours.

Yes, I did not know what I was doing. I'm in _shock, _that's why. And the way Neville looked at me….I'm just so confused. I want it all to end.

Plus, I didn't feel comfortable sleeping in Neville's house. I trusted him and his Grandmother completely, it wasn't them. I don't know why, but something about being there just made me uncomfortable.

I closed my eyes, just hoping for it all to end. I've had enough of this crazy day. I closed my eyes and fell asleep instantly.

Now, I thought Divination was completely useless, and that dream interpretation was stupid, and I had never had any dreams like Harry has had that actually _meant _anything.

But I dreamt I was out to dinner with Neville. He looked very handsome and I looked very pretty; we both seemed so happy, as if this war had never happened, as if we were in an entirely different world. Neville asked me to marry him, and I said yes. We kissed, and several onlookers clapped and smiled. But then the entire dream changed; I was in a store, trying on a sea-green dress. Ginny stood behind me and smiled. "You look gorgeous in that Hermione. _Gorgeous." _I smiled, and the dream shifted again. Ginny and I were on a Muggle train, talking and laughing like we didn't have a worry in the world. My phone rang, and I picked it up.

I don't know what I heard, but I screamed, got up, and started running towards the exit of the moving train. I caught a glimpse of my face; it was tear streaked and my mascara was running. I heard Ginny yelling my name behind me. Eventually, one of the Muggle guards managed to drag me away. The next stop came about two seconds later, and I ran off, Ginny trying to catch up to me. "Hermione! What is it?" She screamed. I sobbed and looked at her. "It's, it's him."

I woke up from my dream, drenched in sweat. Neville was beside me, looking worried. "Hermione, all you alright? Bad dream?" I nodded. Neville eventually got the point: I needed to be alone, and left the room.

I tried to convince myself it was just an anxiety dream; but somehow I couldn't. I tried not to worry about it. But what would cause me so much pain and despair that I would be willing to jump off a moving train? And who's _him?_

It could be anyone: Harry, Neville, Voldemort returning: but I had to think hard now: Who would I be most upset about? And in that dream, my hair looked longer, as if it was either a flashback or a glimpse of the future. I knew the truth: Nothing like that had ever happened to me before that I could remember. Was it a metaphor? Maybe. Or was it a glimpse of the future? I strongly hope not.

The next day, I was still thinking about the dream. Neville seemed to have forgot about everything: the drinking incident, and my horrible nighttime terror. I tried to forget about it too.

"So Hermione, I think we should start with the guest list for the wedding." I nodded.

I took nearly 45 minutes to finish the guest list. But we finally did:

Harry, Ginny, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Neville's Gran, Neville's Great Uncle Algie, Neville's Aunt Enid, Angelina Johnson, Lavender Brown, etc. **(A/N: Sorry I don't want to bore you with the entire list. :))**

"Alright, well I believe that's all." I say. Neville nods. "Hermione, I'm going to go to the Ministry today. I'm going to try and be the Hogwarts Herbology teacher. Are you going to get a job now or wait?"

"I'll get one now." I tell him. I need to get my mind off things.

We grabbed our cloaks, and Apparated to the Ministry. As Neville went to where he was supposed to go, I thought about what I wanted to be. Not an Auror, I've had enough of that stuff. I finally decided I would be a writer for the Daily Prophet. An actual writer that wrote the truth. I don't think there was any risk to that, now that the Death Eaters were gone.

I walked into the elevator and pressed floor number 2: Advertisements, Auror Headquarters, and Daily Prophet headquarters. I walked into office number 315, which was empty except for an old wizard sitting behind a desk stacked with papers.

"Why, hello miss. Looking for a new job?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Well that's very excellent, as we need new writers. Sit down please."

I did so, and we spent the next hour talking about my achievements, O.W.L.S, a passion for writing.

"And Miss Granger, it says you did not complete any N.E.W.T.s, and can you explain to me why that is so?"

I did, and he seemed to understand. "Alright then, that's quite alright. You're hired. Is there anything else you would wish to tell me?"

"Yes, sir. I'm engaged, you see, to Neville Longbottom, so I would prefer if you would call me Mrs. Longbottom."

"Excellent, I'm sorry for the mistake. My name is Fitzwilliam Collins, please just call me Collins, it's what everyone does."

"Okay then." I told him.

"Perfect. You seem like a very mature 17 year old, Mrs. Longbottom, already married! You'll start Sunday. Arrive at office 317 at around 8:45, and you will find a desk with your name on it. All clear?"

"All clear." I said.

We said our goodbyes, and I walked out of the office, thinking maybe things won't be so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! So I know I haven't been on in a while, but I'm really REALLY trying to remember to post more often. Also, this story is only going to have a couple more chapters so I don't take three years to finish this.**

Chapter 6:

I walked in to our house. It was quieter than I expected it to be: for some reason, Neville wasn't home, even though he had told me he would be home early. He probably went out to Diagon Alley or to visit his grandmother; he'd be back soon.

Since I didn't have anything to do, I just took out _The Daily Prophet _and started reading it. I looked out an article called _Heroic Harry?_, and I couldn't believe that just 48 hours ago. people had actually wondered if Harry was The Chosen One or not. It's funny how just two days can completely change somebody's life.

It was 11:00 at night when I looked at the clock next. I sat up. Neville still wasn't home!

I went into the kitchen and called his grandmother, Augusta.

**(A/N: Augusta in bold, Hermione is italics.)**

**Hello?**

_Hello, I was just wondering if Neville was at your house, because he still hasn't come home yet._

**Who the hell are you?**

_Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm Hermione Granger, Neville's fiancée._

**Fiancee? Neville doesn't have one! When did you start dating my grandson, young lady?**

_Yesterday, ma'am. And just this morning he proposed to me._

**He's been dating you since yesterday and know you're married? What type of relationship is that? Did you put him under the Imperius curse? I thought you were a friend of Potter's, how could you turn against him? Well, you just WAIT, Hermione Granger, I'm going to turn you in to Harry Potter, he'll deal with you! I'm too old to be running around, chasing people like-"**

_Mrs. Longbottom, I swear-_

_Beep._

She had hung up on me.

Well, that did narrow it down a bit: even though that was a complete disaster, he wasn't at his grandmother's house.

I decided to go to Diagon Alley. I stepped one foot forward, thought _Diagon Alley _as hard as I could, and turned on the spot.

linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak

It was dark when I appeared in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, it must have been 11:30. I went down the entire street, calling Neville's name. I even went into all of the shops, asking whoever that was there if they had seen a man walk in, and describe him. But he was nowhere.

At that point, I wasn't panicking, but I was definitely feeling slightly nervous.

_He's at the Ministry, Hermione. He said he was going to the Ministry, he probably got held up by something._

I apparated to the Ministry, and appeared out of nowhere in the middle of a crowd of people. I went to Harry's office, thinking he would probably know where Neville was.

When I walked in, I saw Harry sitting, at his desk, and Ginny was sitting in front of him. They looked deep in conversation.

"Hi Harry, Ginny. Sorry to interrupt, but do you know where Neville is?"

"He just left, he's on his way home now." Harry answered.

I breathed in deeply. "Good. Alright, I'll be going home now, I just-'"

Ginny stood up. "Actually, Hermione there's something Harry and I need to tell you. We're getting married tomorrow. It's going to be very small, and we don't want anyone to know about it except for you, Neville, and my family. So- um, we need to go dress shopping tonight."

"Congratulations! Did you know Neville and I are engaged also?" I was so happy: they were just too perfect together. And it felt good to finally get that off of my chest.

Ginny smiled. "Thanks. Congratulations to you, too. Let's go to Diagon Alley." 

:)

I never knew it, but dress and shoe shopping was actually so much fun.

First we went to go find Ginny's dress. She picked out a pure-white gown with lace sleeves and beading on the bottom, and a pair of cream-colored high heels with jewels on them. She looked absolutely stunning.

Then we went to go get my dress and shoes. I picked out a pair of navy heels that I was in love with, and Ginny picked out my dress. It was sea-green and strapless, it went down to my ankles and had a frilly bottom. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous in that Hermione. _Gorgeous._" I smiled, although I also felt a shiver down my spine.

After we paid for our things, we set off towards King's Cross Station, where we would take a Muggle train back to our houses. Ginny had never been on a train before, with the exception of the Hogwarts Express. She was very excited.

We boarded the train, and headed back home. We were laughing and talking, and we were both so happy, it was like we didn't have a care in the world.

My phone rang, and I checked the caller. It was Neville.

**(A/N: Hermione: Bold. Harry: Italics.)**

**Hello?**

_Hi, Hermione, it's Harry._

**Hi Harry, why are you calling from Neville's phone?**

I heard a deep sigh from the other end of the phone.

_Hermione, I'm so sorry. When Neville got home, Draco Malfoy was waiting for him. He-he killed him._

I ended the call. I screamed, got up, and ran towards the nearest exit pf the train. The dream was true! It wasn't just an anxiety dream. I heard Ginny yelling my name behind me.

Eventually, one of the Muggle guards managed to hold me back from jumping off the train; but it didn't matter anyway. The next stop came about two seconds later, and I ran off, Ginny right behind me.

"Hermione! What is it?" She screamed.

"It's-it's him." I sobbed.

"Hermione, I'm so-"

"Please, just leave me alone!" I screamed. The entire train station was looking at me now, but I didn't care.

I ran out of the train station, in the direction of my parent's old house, which was three miles away from here. But the only thing I could think of was how things had gone from perfect to horrible in two hours.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again! So like I think I said before, after this chapter, there's only going to be one more chapter. BUT, there will be an epilogue that will be the length of a chapter after this. Sorry, but I'm writing a Percy Jackson/Hunger Games crossover that's coming out really good, and I'm losing ideas so quickly. There's a lot of Harry Potter fanfics out there that are better anyway.**

Chapter 7:

"Uh, Hermione?"

Harry walked in to my parent's house. I could hear his feet against the old wooden boards, smell his cologne. I just lay there, on the couch. I have had _enough._

He eventually found where I was and kneeled down beside me.

"Ginny told me what happened," was all he said.

Ugh. Even in my depression, I can still realize how insensitive and careless boys are.

So I just nodded and stared into his green eyes. His green eyes that were so much like…his mothers. His mother, who looks so much like….

Ginny.

Who I was betraying right now. Getting all cozy with her boyfriend, no, _fiancée_. Harry was now stroking my face, and looked into my brown eyes, the same way he looked into Ginny's.

I would not allow this. My parents had taught me well enough. Harry seemed to read my thoughts.

"I choose you." Was all he said, again.

And I knew what that meant. Sadly.

I'm stealing my best friend's boyfriend for myself. What type of human being am I?

Eventually, I pulled myself together. By that, I don't mean I did what I was _supposed _to do, all things considered. I took a shower, changed into some old clothes, brushed my hair, etc. Harry had sent the text to Ginny saying it was over, which was just _low._

Not like I cared. Ginny and I were done, which made me sad, in some ways. But in other ways, I was with Harry. We had already decided the agenda: we would elope, of course, then move to Edinburgh, and have children, and send them to Hogwarts. Just leave this entire mess behind us. Start a new life, be happy. I would still have my job as a writer for _The Daily Prophet, _and Harry decided to keep his of the head of the Auror office. It was all settled.

I couldn't bear to ever see Ginny again. Poor Ginny, who had her wedding dress, but no wedding, boyfriend, and only five siblings left when there were once seven. Less than a year ago, we were all at Hogwarts together. Me, Ginny, Ron, and Harry. Little kids. It's weird how time flies by.

Anyway, I knew the next morning I had to go to work, so I tried to rest and decompose as best as I could. I even called Neville's grandmother, which I do not think she appreciated, but it was nice to hear her voice, to think of Neville. Which I'm sure Harry would not be happy about, so I did this up in my room, privately.

I went downstairs to talk to Harry about the type of house he would want to buy. He was loaded, so we could go with a mansion, or we could just do the traditional, or maybe even an apartment!

"Hi Harry. I thought that maybe we could discuss housing."

"Yeah, about that. I'm looking at this house right now. It's a muggle house, 959,880 euros, but we can afford it. You like it?"

My mouth fell open as I saw the house. It _was _a mansion. It was brick, but had extraordinary decals, and a large window right in the front, and then little ones. It was everything I could ever dream of.

"It's-it's perfect," I choked out.

He smiled, which made my heart do a gymnastics routine. "Excellent. We'll make an appointment, and go drive down to Edinburgh to check it out. Oh Hermione, I'm _so _excited to spend the rest of my life with you!"

That made my heart flutter. "Oh, and wedding plans?" I asked him.

Harry took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah. So, we're obviously going to elope, with no one but a priest, and, uh, I was thinking Luna?"

I nodded my head. "Good idea. But that's it."

"Yeah. And what type of suit would you want me to wear?"

I waved my hand dismissively. "I don't care, you look handsome in everything. But, what about the budget? For my dress?"

Harry laughed. "Oh, Hermione. Spend what you want."

I hugged him, and he hugged back.

Finally, I was happy. I had gotten there in a way that I was not proud of, and I knew one day it would come back and bite me, but I didn't care for now.

I'm just an arrogant teenager, who's already planning out her life.

**A/N: Wow that took a really long time to write. Oh and about the euro stuff, I don't live in Europe so I just guessed, sorry if that's off dramatically.**


End file.
